


Red Heart

by Foxinator



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e16 Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered, Episode: s05e14 Crush, F/F, F/M, Post-Series, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinator/pseuds/Foxinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's Valentine's Day experiences have varied greatly through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. How about that?
> 
> A/N: Spoilers through season eight, but the story goes past season nine and into some future world.
> 
> I've haven't seen Willow/Aluwyn yet. So do I get to choose the ship name? Because Willuwyn sounds better to me than Alullow...

She finds Oz by his locker. She disentangles her fingers from her sleeves to wave, even though he's only a few feet from her. "Hi."

Oz turns around. "Hey."

She's never done this before. Is she supposed to do this? Is it a guy thing to do this? Well, hey, if it is, phooey to that! Who says girls can't do this? Huh? That's just—mean and close-minded.

"So, um, so Valentine's Day is next week."

Oz's face is blank. Or maybe it isn't. She's not really sure.

She is sure it's cute though. So there's that.

"It is," he says.

"Did—are you wanting to do things? Like, maybe things with me?"

Oz nods slowly. His face is still the same. "Well, I'm kind of doing things."

"Oh."

"But if you're going to the dance at the Bronze, you can suffer our music."

"You guys are playing?"

"Well, we're going to be on the stage with instruments. But you and I can meet up after."

Willow grins and nods and when Oz has walked away she whispers excitedly under her breath, "My boyfriend's in the band."

xxxxxxx

"Hey," Tara says. She nudges Willow's shoulder with her own and brushes her fingers against Willow's until Willow opens her hand and they intertwine. "Everything okay in there?"

"Hm?" asks Willow. She drags her eyes away from the movie on her laptop to Tara's face. "Huh?"

Tara smiles. Warm and gentle. "You're so quiet today, baby. Is something wrong?"

"Oh. No," says Willow. She reaches over into the open box of chocolates and takes one at random. She's living dangerously, that's how okay she is.

Tara stares at her, unconvinced.

Miss Kitty lifts her head up from Tara's lap to stare too.

Willow chews her chocolate. Caramel. Score. "I mean… I guess I'm thinking about Spike a little bit."

Tara squeezes her fingers. "Because of Buffy?"

"Yeah… Just. After what happened yesterday and now it's Valentine's Day and I don't want him to be trying crazy things to get a date."

Tara frees her other hand from under Miss Kitty and strokes Willow's hair. "He can't get in now," she reminds her. "Besides, people spend Valentine's alone all the time. He'll get used to it."

Willow nods. "Yeah," she says. Then she turns to Tara and smiles. "I'm glad I don't have to, though."

Tara tugs Willows head down to rest against her shoulder. "Me too."

xxxxxxx

Kennedy's hands grip her hips tight.

Willow pants and squirms under her touch.

Tongue ring.  _Tongue ring._

It's not Willow most romantic Valentine's Day. Kennedy isn't the biggest on cuddling or romantic dinners, but she did buy Willow some chocolate and now they're definitely, undeniably celebrating.

Willow grabs a fistful of Kennedy's hair in her sweaty palms. Her own head snaps back, shoulders shaking, hair flying across the pillow.

Kennedy's fingernails dig into Willow's skin, clawing at her hips and up toward her ribs.

Willow whimpers. Gasps.

And then Kennedy's touch disappears from her and she's left in a sweaty, naked heap on the misty stone floor. "Oops."

xxxxxxx

"So…" says Willow.

Aluwyn's tail brushes at her calf and Willow's eyes flick down for a second before shooting back up to her girlfriend's.

"I guess you probably don't do Valentine's here."

Aluwyn leans forward on her elbows. "Not traditionally, no."

Willow squirms. The tree bark against her back is rough and there's a root under her butt. "But you know what it is, right? Because, well, I don't know. I guess you probably don't really do the whole 'saint' thing here, huh? But I don't really either. Worship saints, I mean. But I do do the thing. The other thing—"

Aluwyn reaches out and covers Willow's hand with her own. "Darling?"

"Sorry," says Willow. "That was my really long way of saying that I brought you chocolate."

Aluwyn smiles. "Well, that's good," she says. "Now I won't feel strange for getting you a fluffy stuffed bear present."


End file.
